skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon's Series Gen I
Note: This Artical contains Canon Information as well as Fanon. This artical also has Information from the Skylanders Wiki. Also for authentic reasons, this series will not include Skylanders: SuperChargers and futher installments. That will be documented in this page. 1. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, players take on the role of a powerful Portal Master, who can control over 30 different characters, including the beloved purple dragon, Spyro. Each of these heroes is a protector of an amazing, mysterious world, but they have been ejected from their world by the sinister Portal Master known as Kaos, and now, they are frozen in our world as toys. Only the players of Skylanders Spyro's Adventure can get them back into their world, by embarking on a fantastical journey where they will explore mythical lands, battle menacing, outlandish creatures, collect treasures, and solve challenging puzzles as a part of the quest to save their world. *Logo Colour: Blue *Base Colour: Green *3DS Villain: Hector *Year of Release: 2011 2. Skylanders: Giants Thousands of years ago, the Giants fought battles in Skylanders but were banished to Earth. With a new threat looming, they are summoned back to join forces with the Skylanders, while Kaos plans to unleash the ancient Arkeyans! *Logo & Base Colour: Orange *3DS Villain: Captain Frightbeard *Year of Release: 2012 3. Skylanders: Swap Force Portal Masters embark on an all-new adventure in the mysterious Cloudbreak Islands, home to a mystical volcano that erupts every hundred years to replenish the magic in Skylands. During an epic battle, a brave group of Skylanders were caught in the volcano's eruption, which blasted them apart and sent them to earth. But, the magic of the volcano gave these heroes a remarkable new power -- the ability to swap halves -- turning them into a special team known as the SWAP Force. Meanwhile, Kaos is back with a new evil plan. And now, Portal Masters everywhere must reassemble the SWAP Force -- in their original form or in new combinations -- and send them back to Cloudbreak to save Skylands! *Logo Colour: Green *Base Colour: Blue *3DS Villain: Count Moneybone *Year of Release: 2013 4. Skylanders: Trap Team Kaos has blown up the walls of the feared Cloudcraker Prison freeing the most notorious villains in Skylands. It's up to you and the Skylanders to find and capture them. Using Traptanium™, a magic material that can harness the power of the Elements, you have the amazing ability to trap the villains and return them to Skylands to fight for you! Begin the ultimate adventure as you explore Skylands in search of the escaped villains! *Logo & Base Colour: Red *3DS Villain: Dream Sheep *Year of Release: 2014 5. Skylanders: Psychics (Skylanders Adventure) Explore the vast metropolis known as Asemetro City as you embark on an all new adventure to save 592 Skylanders trapped in the Industrail Prison in the middle of the Upper City. Embark on an all new adventure with a Portal Master known as Nick Stratburn. Kaos plans on taking control over the 592 Skylanders with the Universe RIng, Postal Masters must assemble their Psychic Skylanders to bend reality to save Asemetro City! *Logo & Base Colour: Purple *3DS Villain: Mysto *Year of Release: 2015 6. Skylanders: Dualement Army Enter the Dualeverse and discover the vast utopia as you embark on an all new adventure as you defeat evil. Now each Skylander has two Elements each! Now there are more Skylanders and enough to make an army. Lead your army with the Omniment Generals, are group of Skylanders who can switch their secondary elements, still not enough? Well blast into battle with the all new Surge Strikers! With you and your army the power of good will be unstoppable! *Logo & Base Colour: Yellow *3DS Villain: Duallock *Year of Release: 2016 7. Skylanders: Redlanders Earth is not the only place that has Portal Masters! Discover the realm known as the Redlands, a land that has their own Portal Masters, Portal Masters that are willing to fight for you! Unleash the Redlanders and find the secrets that Redlands hold! *Logo & Base Colour: Brown *3DS Villain: Mad Martian *Year of Release: 2017 8. Skylanders: Sound Blasters Blast off as the Skylanders embark on an all new adventure in Soundspeed City, a city that is heavily based on music and meet the Sound Blasters; the guardians of Soundspeed City. Embark on an all new adventure to stop Kaos from activating the beast worm! *Logo and Base Colour: Silver *3DS Villain: G.E.N Ginormous Entity of Notoriety *Year of Release: 2018 9. Skylanders: Custom Club Dive into the world of Skylands and discover the Sandbox Isles; A place were you can do whatever you want. Meanwhile Kaos is at it with another plan to take over Skylanders by going into the Minebox Caverns and destroying the core! *Logo & Base Colour: Orange-Brown *3DS VIllain: Mesmerelda *Year of Release: 2019 10. Skylanders: Winter Legion *Logo and Base Colour: White-Silver Gradient *3DS Villain: TBA 11. Skylanders: Aero Drifters *Logo and Base Colour: Light Blue-Gold Gradient *3DS Villain: TBA Category:Poseidon133 Category:Series Category:Skylanders Series Category:Spyro's Adventure Category:Giants Category:Swap Force Category:Trap Team Category:Trap Masters Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Fans Category:Sagas Category:Psychics Category:Dualement Cores Category:Omniment Generals Category:Redlanders Category:Tinies Category:Surge Strikers Category:Smash Bandits